


March 27: Wealth

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles Stilinski, Double Drabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, I just couldn't help myself go the double, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "wealth".





	March 27: Wealth

“Well then,” Florian started. “This is more than explanation of what you are.”

The elf had been amused when he’d heard about Stiles’ little magic accident. Derek had demanded an answer regarding the situation then, but the elf had vanished from in front of them.

He was back, finally.

“Well then, what?” Derek growled out.

“It’s cool, babe. Let the man speak.”

“Not a man, really.” Florian batted his lashes. “Anyway. I left you for six months so we’d see what you’d mature into.” He flicked his hand and four large boxes appeared in front of them. 

Derek felt Stiles go stiff against his side, and a very definite scent of embarrassment filled the room. 

“I,” his mate stammered, then straightened his shoulders and stared at the elf. “What do they have to do with anything?”

The boxes opened with a snap of Florian’s fingers. Derek couldn’t help but see that they were brimming with sex toys: dildos, butt plugs, an alarming amount of lube.

“You have eight more boxes, yes?”

“I…” 

Derek stared at Stiles and blinked.

“You’ve a very particular hoarde, but a hoarde nevertheless.” Florian grinned. “You’re a dragon, Stiles. And you’re a very lucky wolf, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _wealth (n): an abundance or profusion of anything; plentiful amount._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
